yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Barian Emperor Onslaught
The Barian Emperor Onslaught is the sixth arc of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime succeeding the Mythyrian Numbers War and the third arc under the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II name. Story Setting With the Human World and Barian World merging together, the Seven Barian Emperors, who are now free to attack Earth directly, began the final battle of the Interdimensional War while Yuma Tsukumo and his allies initiate plans to oppose the Seven Barian Emperors and prevent Don Thousand from destroying the Astral World. Story Arclight brothers Maneuver Assembling Data arriving on the Human World.]] Nash and the other Barian Emperors appear before Yuma and the others, revealing his true allegiance. As Yuma denies this, his key and Nash's emblem suddenly react to each other, causing them to see each other's memories. With Yuma falling unconscious as a result, he and the others are able to escape thanks to the arrival of Roku, Kaze and other duelists that Yuma have encountered in the past, who decide to duel against the emperors, along with Bronk, who stays behind to face Marin and Quattro, who faces Nash. Vector, however, decides to watch the duels from a rooftop, in order to gauge Nash's power. Meanwile, Merag summons her Number 10X, Number 103: Ragna Zero. Quattro summons his Giant Grinder, but Nash summons his new "Number" card, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, using its effect to turn Giant Grinder into one of its overlay units. Quattro manages to reclaim Giant Grinder and uses Rank Up Magic Argent Chaos Force, a card made by his family, to evolve him into Number C15: Gimmick Puppet Serial Killer, and destroy Ark Knight. However, Nasch, along with the other Emperors, use their power to perform a Barian's Chaos Draw, which shocks Vector. The six emperors draw "Rank-Up-Magic The Seventh One", which allows them to evolve their Number 10X into Chaos Numbers, with Nash using his to evolve "Ark Knight" into "Number C101: Silent Honor DARK". Quattro manages to survive Nash's attack and uses "Argent Chaos Force" to evolve his "Gimmick Puppet of Strings" into "Number C40: Gimmick Puppet Devil's Strings" and destroys "Silent Honor DARK" in an attempt to reach Shark's feelings. However, Nash uses the effect of "Silent Honor DARK" to bring it back and restore his own life points. He then enrages Quattro by showing him footage of his allies as they are defeated by the Barian Emperors one by one and sent to Barian World. Quattro comes to loses all hope that he could save Nash and Nash claimed he could bury the last link to "Reginald" by defeating Quattro, but was pleased that Quattro's hatred had been reignited as he voice adopted a more demonic tone. .]] As Duel continues, Quattro proceeded to Rank-Up "Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo" into "Number C88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo", but Nash countered its Automatic Win condition by attaching an Overlay Unit from "Silent Honor DARK" to it via "Overlay Award". Using "Cross Draw of Destiny", Nasch Summoned "Silent Wobby" to Quattro's field and absorbed it with "Silent Honor DARK", defeating Quattro with a boost from "Power Stream". As Quattro was sent to the Barian World, he remarked he'd be going to hell before Nash, who responded that he'd be joining Quattro there as soon as the conflict was over. The other Emperors regrouped and Nasch ordered them to split and find the remaining "Number" holders - Yuma, Astral, Trey and Quinton. Meanwhile, Yuma regains consciousness and learns what happened to his friends. .]] As Yuma tries to think of a way to stop the Barians without fighting his friend (Nash), Kite states that "Shark" was now their enemy and they could not avoid a fight now. Yuma insisted they couldn't fight their friend, but Kite pointed out that Quattro was dead because of him and he was their friend too. Astral suggests that they may be able to return them to normal if they defeat Don Thousand. However, Kite told them he couldn't go and that he had something to do departing on Orbital's motorcycle form, while Trey and Quinton become determined to avenge Quattro. With Yuma and Astral preparing to head off to Barian World alone, Cathy encourages Tori to go with them, while Trey and Quinton prepare to face off against Mizar. Tachyon Dragon Imprisoned appears before Alito and Gilag.]] As Mizar takes on both Trey and Quinton at once, Vector uses the separation of the Barian Emperors to put Alito and Girag under Don Thousand's control, as part of his plan to usurp Nasch, even when Alito calls Vector a fool for reviving Don Thousand. Meanwhile, Caswell and Cathy tell Yuma's family where he has gone. Meanwhile back with Quinton, he informed Mizar that he was the one who had taught Kite how to Duel, which seemed to intrigue Mizar. The Duel began and Quinton immediately brings out "Number 9: Dyson Sphere". The immense monster's presence warning Dumon and Marin to the Duel's start and they quickly joined Mizar, who told them he was fine and to go search for Yuma and Kite. Quinton and Trey used the power of their bracelets' crests to generate a Sphere Field, trapping the three Barians. Mizar summons "Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon" and destroys "Dyson Sphere". In their respective whereabouts, Kite and Yuma dwell on Trey and Quinton's situation. Meanwhile, Girag alerts Nasch to Yuma's exodus in order to trick him, and Nasch promptly returns to Barian World to pursue him. Back to Duel, Trey summons "Atlandis" and attempts to use "Dyson Sphere" to gain its ATK, but Mizar uses a trap to negate this effect. But the brothers have planned for this, and use "Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force", ranking "Atlandis" up to "Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis" and attacking "Tachyon Dragon". Mizar's trap is destroyed to preserve "Tachyon Dragon", allowing Trey to equip "Tachyon Dragon" to "Chaos Atlandis". Mizar called this the first time he had been humiliated and used Barian's Chaos Draw to draw "The Seventh One". He intended to Rank-Up "Tachyon Dragon", but quickly realized he could not, as it was not on his field or in his Graveyard or Extra Deck, but equipped to his opponent's monster. " activates its effect, "Time Tyrant".]] Admitting he had underestimated them, Mizar played defensively using "Heliosphere, the Supreme-Shield Dragon" and two Trap Cards. This was enough to survive Quinton's combo of "Chaos Atlandis" and "Number C9: Chaos Dyson Sphere", though his Life Points remained at only 1. Mizar also recovered "Tachyon Dragon" this way, enabling him to summon "Neo Tachyon". The brothers attempted a counter with "Monopole Chain" and "Atlantic Invitation", but the effect of "Neo Tachyon" rewound time and rendered them useless. captures Nasch.]]Meanwhile, Girag captures Nasch during their travel and brings him to Don Thousand, saying that he couldn't allow Nasch to duel Yuma, "in the name of Don Thousand." Before their defeat, Quinton activated a communications link with Yuma and told both him and Mizar where Kite had gone. He had discovered tablet detailing a legend regarding the "Galaxy-Eyes" dragons. Believing them connected to the Numeron Code, he journeyed to the moon. Quinton told Yuma to remember the end of this Duel as a warning at how powerful the Seven Barian Emperors could be. As Yuma sobs, Mizar orders his direct attack. status of Quinton and Trey.]]As they were defeated, they told Yuma they'd always be with him in spirit. The Sphere Field encasing the Duel's area fades as the souls of Quinton and Trey stream towards the Barian World and Mizar sends them off, saying "farewell, proud brothers." Vector vanishes through a portal, grinning. Kite's "Photon Dragon" card glows as he nears the moon. Mizar sees his own "Tachyon Dragon" card is also glowing. Dumon asks if Mizar plans to go to the moon, with Mizar responding that his greatest enemy waits there. The Sundered Seven Emperors Alito's Revival trapped in the vines.]] Yuma has fallen to his knees after witnessing defeat of Quinton and Trey, sobbing. Tori tries to comfort him, but Astral tells him he must lift his head high - everyone has placed their trust in him. He says he knows as the airship continues on its way. Alito in a red light streams towards the Different Dimension Airship, passing over the deck before circling back. "Number C105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus" materializes and punches the front of the airship, knocking Yuma and Tori overboard, with Astral following. Sometime later, they regain consciousness and find themselves in the between dimensions somewhere. Alito then materializes challenging Yuma to a Duel to settle their score, but the latter refused to fight him and compared Alito to Nistro as they were both hot-blooded Duelists who shouldered the hopes of children. When Astral mentioned his ruins, Altio remember his days a gladiator and was idolized by children. However, Don Thousand told him not to listen to the duo and reminded him that his past ended in tragedy. Alito then turned into his Barian form and trapped Tori in thorny vines to forced Yuma to Duel him. As Alito uses "The Seventh One" to bring out Chaos Number, Astral notices he is being possessed by Don Thousand. finally emerges.]]Don Thousand reveals his presence to Yuma and Astral, and reveals that by extracting the 7 Legendary Numbers from the Number's Ruins, they released the seal placed on him. He also reveals to them that he reincarnated the 7 humans depicted in the ruins of the Legendary Numbers as the Seven Barian Emperors, because their souls were connected to their corresponding Legendary Numbers. Despite taking a lot of damage from Alito's attack, Yuma senses that his passionate dueling still resides within him. Wanting to bring Alito back to his old self, Yuma summons "Heroic Champion - Excalibur", but his attack is stopped by Alito, who then summons "Number 80: Rhapsody in Berserk", which he equips to Comet Cestus. Yuma brings out "Number 54: Lion Heart", which reawakens Alito's memories of his past life, in which he was allegedly betrayed by his best friend and sentenced to death. Yuma then uses Lion Heart's power to have Alito discard Rhapsody in Berserk, dispelling Don Thousand's hold on him. Although no longer under control and freeing Tori, Alito demands that they see their duel through to the end as he still holds hatred over his past. Alito brings back "Rhapsody in Beserk" and uses "Barian's Force" to evolve it into "Number C80: Requiem in Berserk" and equip it to "Comet Cestus" to negate Lion Heart's effect, but Yuma manages to survive thanks to his trap card. Feeling Alito may be under a different curse altogether, Astral encourages Yuma to destroy Comet Cestus with Lion Heart and win the duel. This in turn shows Alito the true nature of his memories, in which Don Thousand had taken control of Alito's friend, causing him to turn against Alito so he could be revived as a Barian Emperor. Having learned the truth, Alito decides to join Yuma in help defeating Don Thousand. Vector's Scorn Within an inflamed Sphere Field, Nasch is tangled in dark tentacles, being confined by Don Thousand. A screen appeared before him, and he witnessed as his sister and Dumon are confronted by Vector when they arrived. Vector informed them he intended to unite the power of the Seven Emperors. Dumon responded that the seven were already united, but Vector corrected him, saying he would absorb their powers for himself. He revealed that he had released Don Thousand, who tells them that the Seven Emperors were simply his pawns to ensure the restoration of his power. of the three Emperors.]] Dumon pointed out that applied to Vector too, but Vector claimed that with Thousand's power, he was a god himself. Dumon suggested Merag flee to inform the others, but Vector clarified that Alito and Girag were working for him, yet adding that Alito had sided with Yuma now. Vector then challenged the two emperors, who have no other options, in a Battle Royal style. As Duel begans, Merag and Dumon combined "Number 103: Ragna Zero" and "Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry" to destroy Vector's "Number 96: Dark Mist". However, Vector Summoned "Number 43: Soul Marionetter" and equipped "Dark Mist" to it before recovering his Life Points using the Continuous Spell "Don Thousand's Throne", which drew its power from Nasch, who is held captive within a Sphere Field, which in turn increased the monster's ATK and deals damage to Merag. Vector revealed his "point" system and the fact that he attempted to kill Nasch and Merag previously. They also learned of the soul transfer. Merag, enraged by Vector's words, uses "The Seventh One" to bring out "Number C103: Ragna Infinity". Meanwhile, Yuma's group is stopped in their tracks by Girag. Galaxy Dragon Showdown Nash vs Vector The Final Inter-dimensional Battles Don Thousand Emerges Battle for the Numeron Code The Ceremonial Battle Episodes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL story arcs